Make It a Double
by LisaMR
Summary: Of all the gin joints in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine Rick in Casablanca.


**Make it a Double**

**Summary: **Written for **moviequoteminis** Eleventh Round

**Characters:** Lindsey and Buffy (friendship)

**Rating:** PG-13 for some language

**Quote:** _"Of all the gin joints in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine"_ -Rick in Casablanca.

**Disclaimer: **All characters are owned by Joss Whedon and ME

**Distribution:** Please ask for permission before snatching

Let's be honest I was never going to be a hero, not like Angel and at best I would've been an unreliable sidekick. The lust that longs for success didn't ever want to be on the losers' side and Angel's side was always going to be just that. Not saying that the Vampire with a soul wouldn't be able to do some serious damage but evil is everywhere. As much as people claim they want to be pure and holy they keep doing the same old shit over and over.

I take another swig of my beer and look around the seedy country bar that's situated along Bourbon Street in New Orleans. It's easy to get lost here and after being at Wolfram & Hart I need that most. Being that close to evil makes men do things he never expected to do. The pull is too great for you to walk away from without coming back for seconds and thirds.

I've left everything about that part of my life back in L.A. Sure, I take care of a vampire here and there when it's required but I sure as hell don't go out each night fighting the good fight. I don't look for a band of brothers to pick up arms with. I'm happy drinking my booze and singing my songs. Tammy, the local bartender, tells me all the time I've got a neon sign that says 'Fuck Off' around my neck. Doesn't really bother me, I don't want to get yanked back in that world of false alliances and camaraderie.

The bell jingles letting Tammy know a new customer arrived. The catcalls and whistles erupt from the other patrons as soon as the bell stops ringing. I use to wonder how men ever got some around this place acting like they do but just one look at the females that visit this dive tells you how. The whistles continue longer than you'd expect and I turn my head from the big game on TV to see what the commotion is all about. One look at the backside of the knockout blonde that just strolled in and I get it. I move my eyes along her lithe body and as I get closer to her head she turns around and I almost fall off the barstool. I barely need more than a glance to recognize her. "Shit," I mumble under my breath before turning around and hoping she didn't notice my stare or me. I've never met her but I've read enough about her to feel like she's a long time friend though in my case it's probably more foe then friend.

I slam back the beer and motion Tammy for the tab. The sooner I get out of here the better.

"Leaving so soon friend, I thought you were going to sing with that sexy voice of yours."

I smirk at the fiery red head while I pull some bills from my back pocket. "Not tonight Tammy."

I watch as she leans against the bar, her elbows propping her up. "Oh c'mon. You haven't sung that song about the raining fire and that pretty girl for a while. Ya know it's my favorite."

"Next week." The last thing I want to do is a draw attention to myself with the blonde Slayer around. I don't want to be reminded of what's out there and about those who need the help. I've spent months trying to escape that.

"Excuse me?"

My heart slams in my chest as I feel her slide onto the stool next to mine, her breath teasing my neck as she leans over to catch Tammy's attention.

I watch as Tammy straightens up. "I want to hear that voice of yours and soon. The drink is on me tonight Cowboy." I give her a simple nod before she turns to look at Buffy.

"Coke and Rye and… make it a double."

I sneak a glance at Tammy as she eyes the blonde next to me. More than likely wondering what her story is and I'm sure Tammy will find it out by the end of the evening, she has a way about her. It's a story I'd like to hear, but one I'm unwilling to stick around for.

I bend over and grab my guitar case as I go to stand I feel a hand grab my arm pull me back down. I don't have to think twice to know that its Buffy who just touched me. She's got a firm grip but I know she isn't using her full strength cause if she was I'm sure my bones would've shattered.

"Leaving in such a hurry Cowboy?"

I shake my head in frustration; this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. The past was supposed to stay in the past. "Yeah… I am." I decide there's no point pretending that she hasn't recognized me, how she knows it's me is confusing. It's not like she and Angel kept in contact a lot, at least not to Wolfram & Hart's files. I turn to face her. To some I'm probably unrecognizable. I've let my hair grow out and it's covered up by a cowboy hat with only tuffs of sandy blonde hair sticking out. The suit and tie with expensive shoes that I use to be found wearing daily have been replaced with jeans, t-shirt and cowboy boots. I've got my regular five o'clock shadow, not quite the clean-cut lawyer I once was.

"I think your plans just changed."

"Angel sent you?" I get comfortable, or as comfortable as you can on these wooden stools. I try not to show her how utterly nervous I am.

"Not exactly." She smiles at Tammy and takes a sip of her drink. I watch as her nose wrinkles and I can't help but chuckle at the display. She gives me a look and I continue to smile. "Actually, Angel wouldn't be really pleased if he knew I came looking for you."

This perks my interest and she must have caught on because she shakes her head and mumbles something about men being impossibly immature.

"Look, he won't tell me much, he has this whole thing about making my decisions for me. It's really annoying but he's Angel, ya know?" She worries on her lower lip for a moment before looking back at me. "Anyway, I know it's about trying to take down Evil Inc. and I want to help…"

"Which leads you to me, the only lawyer who isn't evil that's worked there." I see the hesitation on her face and shake my head. Told ya I'd never be a hero. "Let me amend, only lawyer who seems like he could be on the level." I wink at her and pop a peanut in my mouth.

"Pretty much. So, as soon as you've got your stuff we'll start to head back."

"Excuse me?"

"Back… you know to Slayer Central."

"Look, Darlin, I love that you want to help but leave me out of it. I finally got a relatively safe distance away from that place and the last thing I want is to go back." I reach back for my case and turn my attention back to her.

"You'd just be able to walk away knowing that you could help defeat an Apocalypse?"

"Yeah, I could. That's the difference between the good guys and me. I'm not bound to some sacred loyalty to protect the world. Beside I don't stand up around evil very long, it tends to break me."

"You wouldn't have to be on the front lines, Giles just wants to find out what you know. Weakness and what not."

"I go near you and I can guarantee that the bad guys will follow. They're like bloodhounds when it comes to me. You're all better off away from me."

"Ummm… hello Slayer here, I think I can handle any evil lawyer that comes after you." She tries to reassure me with a smile but it's not working.

I rub my hands over my face. "Look around you, Darlin, does it appear that I wanted to be found? No, I'm quite happy here doing my thing and not worrying about anything that I don't want to concern myself with."

"What? Being a drifter is fun? I've tracked all the seedy little bars that you've come and gone from. Nothing really impressive."

"Don't forget wealthy."

"What?!" She sounds annoyed now, which could go either way for me.

"Wealthy drifter. As for the seedy bars I wasn't really expecting a girl like you to ever find me in places like this."

"Well I did, maybe that's telling you something."

I start to weight my options, I guess once a lawyer always a lawyer. If I go with her, I'm walking back into that world that likes to beat the shit out of me. I look at her and wonder why the hell she had to walk in and flipped my world around.


End file.
